Somewhere Under The Rainbow
by ojou-chan
Summary: "Aku bisa menghancurkan hidupmu." Sayangnya definisi hancur versi Rukia dan Ichigo itu sangat bertolak belakang!  A fic for BVF May edition  Opposite Crush , and for Ichiruki Day at 12th May!


**Somewhere Under The Rainbow**

.

.

Summary : "Aku bisa menghancurkan hidupmu." Sayangnya definisi hancur versi Rukia dan Ichigo itu sangat bertolak belakang.

.

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo, Darah Muda milik Bang Roma, dan Bang Roma itu milik anak-istrinya.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, crunchy kriuk-kiruk, sugary, a long one-shot, don't like don't read (I've warned u ^^)

A fic for BVF May edition (Opposite Crush), and for Ichiruki Day at 12th May!

* * *

><p>"Oh yang benar saja!" Suara Ichigo meninggi, memandang marah pada gadis di hadapannya. "Kau menukarku dengan itu?" Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk action figure Chappy edisi terbatas yang ada dalam pelukan Rukia. Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya mengembangkan senyum, merasa tak berdosa sama sekali.<p>

"Demi kelinci jelek itu kau tega menjualku pada paman aneh itu?" Kini telunjuk Ichigo mengacung pada seorang pria yang tengah berbicara pada kru TV, sungguh pemuda yang tidak sopan.

"Jangan berlebihan, Ichigo." Tegur Rukia. "Kau hanya perlu mengikutinya selama beberapa jam saja. Lagi pula, tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya menangani roh dan hollow. Jangankan melakukan konshou, reiatsunya bahkan tidak terasa." Ujar Rukia terang-terangan, bahkan tanpa berusaha memelankan suaranya.

"Murid kesayanganku!" Pria gimbal berpenampilan norak itu menghampiri Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang berdebat sengit. Beberapa kru TV yang menggunakan seragam berlabel 'Don Kanonji Live Show' membuntutinya sambil membawa kamera, lampu, dan mikrofon. "Apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Don Kanonji sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ichigo dengan terlalu bersemangat, membuat Ichigo nyaris menyemburkan ludahnya.

"Kalian tidak mau ganti baju dulu?" Don Kanonji melambai, dan detik berikutnya seorang kru _wardrobe_ membawakan dua buah kostum yang tidak kalah indah dengan kostum yang dipakainya.

Ichigo memandang ngeri pada pakaian-pakaian itu. Sebuah setelan ketat ala batman berwarna oranye lengkap dengan jubah, dan sepotong baju model model wonder woman berwarna pink dengan gambar Chappy ukuran besar tersablon di bagian dada. Tangan Rukia terulur untuk meraih baju Chappy-nya, tapi dengan segera Ichigo menepisnya. "Tidak usah!" Ketusnya, "Kami tidak akan memakai kostum aneh seperti itu."

"Eeh..?" Seruan penuh kekecewaan keluar dari mulut Rukia dan Don Kanonji.

"Aku tidak menerima protes!" Ichigo melotot pada Rukia yang mulai menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Ah baiklah, muridku." Pria itu memisahkan kedua remaja yang sudah buka mulut hendak beradu argumen lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita langsung mulai _live show_ hari ini?" Tanyanya dengan senyum mengembang lebar. Sebuah van menghampiri mereka, bersiap membawa mereka menuju lokasi _shooting_.

"Cih!" Kekesalan Ichigo sudah sampai ubun-ubun, kini dia harus menghabiskan semalaman terjebak dalam _reality show_ paling konyol se-Karakura, mungkin juga sedunia.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu." Senyuman lebar Rukia mengembang lagi, Don Kanonji sedang menumpukkan berbagai benda berbau Chappy di pelukan Rukia. Mudah sekali menyuap gadis satu ini.

* * *

><p>"Tidak!" Seru Ichigo tegas.<p>

"Ayolah, Ichigo..." Sepertinya Rukia sudah hilang kesabaran menghadapi tingkah Ichigo yang keras kepala.

"TI-DAK!" Ichigo menekankan per suku kata. Kesabarannya sudah sampai pada batasnya. Sudah cukup semalaman ini ia menemani Don Kanonji beraksi –lebih tepatnya melakukan hal-hal idiot dan konyol setengah mati- ia tidak mau menjatuhkan harga dirinya lebih jauh lagi untuk melakukan gerakan penutup acara terbodoh yang pernah ia lihat.

"Apa susahnya sih, baka?" Bentak Rukia.

Ichigo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti Power Ranger nyasar, tahu!" Semenit yang lalu Don Kanonji memperlihatkan gerakan penutup acara yang baru dilatihnya pada Ichigo dan Rukia. Bukan gerakan menyilangkan tangan dan tertawa 'Bohaha' seperti biasanya. Gerakan ini lebih mengerikan. Perpaduan dance yang tidak artistik dan kung-fu yang tidak terlatih dengan baik, dan itu membuat Ichigo _ill-feel_ seketika.

"Kau!" Rukia melayangkan pukulan ke kepala oranye di depannya, membuat pemuda itu mengernyit kesakitan.

"Sudah cukup! Aku lelah!" Tandas Ichigo ketus.

Penolakan Ichigo yang terang-terangan itu sungguh membuat alis Rukia berkedut. Biasanya Ichigo selalu mengalah dan melakukan apapun yang dikatakannya, meski pun dengan bersungut-sungut. Tapi kali ini, rupanya Ichigo tidak bisa ditawar.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menurutiku, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Rukia melotot tepat ke sepasang iris amber Ichigo.

Ichigo mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Rukia lalu mendengus kesal, "Tidak akan, nona Kuchiki Rukia!"

"Kau akan menyesal, Kurosaki-kun!" Balas Rukia tidak kalah sengit. Apapun yang mereka perdebatkan sekarang, sepertinya sudah bergeser dari topik semula. Pertengkaran mereka kini lebih pada mempertahankan ego masing-masing, khas remaja labil pada umumnya. Seperti kata Bang Roma, 'Darah muda, darahnya para remaja yang selalu merasa gagah, tak pernah mau mengalah.' Tolong garis bawahi empat kata terakhir.

"Kau mengancamku, Kuchiki-sama?" Kerutan di dahi Ichigo bertambah sepasang, Kedua tangannya beralih ke pundak Rukia, Ichigo ingin memperlihatkan pada gadis itu siapa yang lebih dominan diantara mereka. "Kau lah yang akan menyesalinya." Kalau saja tatapan mata bisa mengeluarkan energi listrik, mungkin saat ini tatapan keduanya bisa mengalahkan Pikachu, bahkan menyuplai kebutuhan listrik Karakura untuk seminggu kedepan.

Namun, Ichigo salah perhitungan. Rukia bukanlah gadis yang bisa diintimidasi dengan mudah. Rukia jauh melebihinya dalam hal tidak mau mengalah. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Ichigo. Aku bisa menghancurkan hidupmu."

Melihat seringai kejam di wajah Rukia dalam jarak dekat –hanya beberapa sentimeter- membuat hati Ichigo kedat-kedut juga. Siksaan apa yang mungkin akan diberikan Rukia padanya? Tapi Ichigo memang bebal, dengan tampang mengejek ia berkata "Oh ya? Aku benar-benar takut!"

Cup!

Satu kecupan singkat di bibirnya membuat Ichigo membatu. Matanya menatap Rukia, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya, pada bibirnya! Genggaman tangannya di pundak Rukia kontan mengendur, membuat gadis itu bisa mundur selangkah. Rukia tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang bagaikan babon. Selama beberapa detik Rukia menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapannya, selama itu pula Ichigo tidak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan matanya tetap terpaku pada Rukia.

"Rasakan." Bisik Rukia seraya melengos menjauh dari Ichigo.

Sementara adegan itu berlangsung, mereka tidak sadar kalau telah menjadi tontonan masyarakat Karakura. Kamera yang merekam suasana lantai dua bangunan setengah jadi yang menjadi tempat _shooting_ mereka, menangkap sepotong kecil adegan di balik sebuah pilar beton raksasa, dimana Ichigo tengah berciuman dengan Rukia sambil memegang erat kedua bahunya. Dan jangan lupa, acara ini live! Jadi tidak ada salahnya mengecek reaksi beberapa orang yang melihat adegan ini.

Di depan bagungan yang menjadi lokasi shooting kali ini, telah dipasang layar raksasa supaya para fans Don Kanonji yang berkumpul di luar gedung bisa melihat langsung jagoan mereka beraksi, disanalah Keigo, Kojima, Tatsuki dan Inoue berdiri. Di tengah rasa horor yang melanda karena melihat suasana di dalam gedung, para penonton di luar mendadak berteriak-teriak histeris. Bukan karena penampakan yang tiba-tiba muncul, tapi karena adegan 'tidak sononoh' yang ditampilkan Ichigo dan Rukia. Untung saja sang sutradara menyadarinya dan langsung memotong siaran dengan iklan. Namun, tidak urung juga semua pengunjung terlanjur melihat adegan itu selama beberapa detik...

Tatsuki terngaga, antara percaya tidak percaya melihat aksi ciuman itu. Inoue meringis, ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang terasa perih, seperti ditusuk-tusuk tanpa ampun. Sedangkan Keigo, dialah yang pertama kali menyuarakan seluruh keterkejutan yang ditimbulkan oleh Ichigo dan Rukia, "Ichigo? Dengan Kuchiki-san? Teganya kalian menghianatiku!" Raungnya sambil menggigiti ujung jaketnya.

"Hmm... Ini akan jadi berita besar." Mizuiro tersenyum lebar sambil memijit dagu.

* * *

><p>Di tempat yang berbeda, Chizuru, Ryou, Michiru, dan Mahana sedang menonton siaran yang sama di kamar Ryou. Selama beberapa detik mereka terpaku pada adegan itu, mencoba mencerna apa yang disajikan oleh televisi ke hadapan empat remaja putri itu. Baru setelah adegan itu berganti dengan comersial break, mereka bertiga -minus Ryou yang memasang tampang WTH andalannya- berteriak nyaring dengan wajah bersemu, "HAAAAH...?"<p>

Dengan segera keterkejutan Chizuru berganti ekspresi mesum, "Fufufu... Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini."

* * *

><p>Uryuu Ishida juga sebenarnya bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka menonton acara sekelas Don Kanonji, jujur saja ia lebih suka nonton acara jahit-menjahit. Sayangnya, acara itu tidak pernah tayang. Jadi malam ini, ia dan ayahnya yang sedang mengacuhkan satu sama lain, terpaku di depan televisi. Bukan untuk nonton bareng, hanya mereka tidak menemukan bahan obrolan selepas makan malam. Jadi terpaksa duduk diam di depan televisi, berpura-pura asyik menonton agar terhindar dari kewajiban memulai pembicaraan. Meski pandangan keduanya melekat di layar datar itu, tapi sebenarnya pikiran mereka berjalan-jalan entah kemana. Baru ketika Uryuu menangkap sosok 'musuh bebuyutan'nya, mata dan otaknya fokus pada televisi. Adegan Ichigo dan Rukia dengan bibir menempel satu sama lain itu tidak urung membuat Uryuu menyemburkan susu yang tengah disedotnya dari tadi. "Apa-apaan?" Serunya dengan pipi merah.<p>

"Kau yang apa-apaan?" Ryuuken menimpali dengan nada tidak kalah tinggi, kesal karena anaknya telah membuat sofa, meja dan pangkuannya basah.

* * *

><p>Bahkan di apartemen Ochi-sensei pun keadaannya tidak lebih baik. Adegan itu membuat Ochi-sensei nyaris memakan ramennya dari hidung, sebelum ia akhirnya sadar dan terbata, "Ku-kurosaki dan Kuchiki? B-bagaimana mungkin?"<p>

* * *

><p>Jangan tanyakan respon keluarga Kurosaki.<p>

"Onii-chan!" Jerit Yuzu kaget.

Karin spontan menutup kedua mata Yuzu dengan tangannya, "Jangan dilihat!"

"KYAAA...!" Isshin mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan melompat menuju poster istrinya yang berukuran super jumbo, "Masaki! Anak kita ternyata tidak homo!"

* * *

><p>Mungkin Don Kanonji patut disalahkan atas insiden terpisahnya Ichiruki ketika Rukia dibawa kembali ke <em>Soul Society<em> untuk eksekusi?

.

Di dalam ruang kerja wakil kapten Divisi Enam, Renji terpaku pada sebuah kotak yang mengeluarkan suara dan memperlihatkan gambar bergerak di dalamnya. Sedang asik-asiknya menonton seorang pria gimbal berpakaian aneh dan seorang pemuda berambut oranye menyala yang mati-matian menghindarinya, pintu ruang kerja Renji menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sosok karismatik yang menggemparkan tiga dunia.

"Ta-taichou?" Serunya tertahan. Segera ia menyambar remote, memencet tombolya secara acak tapi televisi itu tidak mau mati. "Sial! Shuhei tidak memberitahuku cara mematikan benda ini!" Rutuknya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Byakuya sedingin pegunungan Alpen. "Apa tugas-tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Ha-hampir, Taichou!" Ujarnya ngeri. "Tinggal sedikit lagi." Renji mendekatkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, berusaha membuat ruang sesempit mungkin diantara dua jarinya itu.

"Apa itu?" Mata Byakuya terlalih pada televisi ketika tawa khas Don Kanonji terdengar dari dalam kotak berukuran dua puluh satu inchi.

Renji menoleh, memandang televisi pinjaman dari Shuhei sambil menggaruk kepala. "A-ano... Itu kotak ajaib dari _real world_, para manusia menyebutnya te-le-vi-si, Taichou." Jelas Renji, meski pun sebenarnya ia tidak paham dengan cara kerja benda itu.

Tanpa mereka duga, satu sosok yang sangat mereka kenal muncul. "Rukia?" Seru Renji tidak percaya, selain karena gadis pujaannya bisa masuk dalam kotak ajaib itu, juga karena Rukia tidak sendiri. Ia muncul bersama pemuda berambut oranye, dengan pose yang begitu menusuk hati Renji, berciuman. "Tidak mungkin!" Jeritnya frustasi.

"Chire..." Renji hanya mendengar satu kata sebelum mendapati televisi Shuhei mengeluarkan suara ledakan dan berubah menjadi persegi kecil berukuran satu kali satu sentimeter, sangat presisi.

"Laporkan kemunculan Rukia pada Divisi 1 dan 13." Perintah tegas Byakuya mengembalikan kesadaran Renji, ia berpaling pada sang Kapten. Wajah Byakuya tetap tanpa ekspresi, tapi sekilas ia menangkap kilatan ketidaksukaan dalam matanya. Kepala Keluarga Kuchiki itu kembali menyarungkan pedangnya, "Laporkan juga pada Divisi 2, minta mereka menyelidiki keberadaan Rukia di _real world_. Kita akan membawanya pulang secepat mungkin" Tandasnya gamblang.

Renji mengangguk patuh. "Dan akan kuhajar si Kepala Jeruk itu!" Makinya tanpa menyadari keabnormalan kepalanya sendiri, lalu secepat kilat bershunpo dan menghilang.

Byakuya berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Aku benci oranye."

* * *

><p>Ichigo masih saja tergugu saat Rukia berjalan meninggalkannya. 'Tadi itu... Apa dia benar-benar...?' Pikir Ichigo sambil meraba bibirnya, seketika hawa panas menjalar dari leher hingga ubun-ubunnya, "Ciuman pertamaku!" Bisiknya dalam nada frustasi, tapi masih cukup terdengar di telinga Rukia.<p>

Gadis mungil itu tertawa geli sambil membekap mulutnya, karena kalau tidak, bisa saja ia lepas kendali dan terbahak sampai menangis melihat reaksi pemuda yang baru saja dia ambil ciuman pertamanya. 'Makanya, jangan coba-coba padaku, Ichigo. Kau rasakan itu! Sudah kubilang aku bisa menghancurkan hidupmu.' Katanya dalam hati. 'Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Michiru dan Chizuru itu benar ya...' Pikiran Rukia melayang pada kejadian saat makan siang di taman belakang sekolah bersama teman-teman perempuannya.

* * *

><p>"Hwaaa!" Michiru berlari ke arah mereka yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan.<p>

"Ada apa, Michiru?" Tanya Tatsuki begitu Michiru menghambur ke pelukan Ryou.

Michiru hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kuat sambil terus membenamkan wajah di perut Ryou, membuat gadis berambut hitam panjang itu terpaksa menyingkirkan buku yang tadi sedang dibacanya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Michiru pelan.

"Tenanglah Michiru." Seru Inoue dengan nada khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ryou begitu merasakan pelukan Michiru di pinggangnya mengendur.

Saat Michiru mengangkat wajahnya, Ryou, Tatsuki, Inoue, Mahana, Chizuru, dan Rukia bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah, bulir air mata menghiasi pipinya.

"Di-dia me-merampas ciuman pertamaku!" Jerit Michiru putus asa.

"Apa?" Semua yang ada di sana -kecuali Rukia dan Ryou- berteriak lantang.

"Huhuhu..." Michiru berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Siapa yang melakukannya padamu?" Geram Tatsuki.

"Se-seorang senpai." Jawab Michiru terbata. "Ia datang padaku tadi, berkata kalau dia menyukaiku. Belum sempat aku menolaknya, ia sudah menciumku duluan!" Michiru menyeka tangisnya lagi. "Ia merampas ciuman pertamaku! Aku benci dia!" Michiru menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan meraung lagi, "Aku tidak mau berciuman dengan orang seperti itu! Ia merebut ciuman pertamaku! Ia menghancurkan hidupku!" Tangisnya sejadi-jadinya.

Para gadis jatuh iba melihat salah satu sahabatnya bersedih, mereka berusaha menenangkan Michiru.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Michiru. Aku akan mematahkan hidung senpai tengik itu!" Tatsuki berdiri sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

"Ayo kita hajar saja!" Chizuru ikut-ikutan, membuat suasana yang panas bertambah panas.

"Ayo!" Dukung Mahana dan Inoue.

Semua simpati dan pembelaan yang ditunjukkan sahabat-sahabatnya membuat isakan Michiru berhenti. "Teman-teman..."

"Ayo." Ryou membantu Michiru berdiri, "Kita tunjukkan pada laki-laki bodoh itu kalau dia tidak bisa menghancurkan seorang gadis tanpa mendapat pembalasan yang setimpal."

Michiru hanya menjawab dalam anggukan. Wajahnya sedikit lebih berseri kini. Sepertinya membayangkan 'make over' yang akan dilakukan teman-temannya pada si senpai membuatnya terhibur.

Rukia yang tidak mengerti duduk perkaranya hanya menurut saja saat gerombolan gadis membawanya berkeliling sekolah mencari senpai yang telah mencuri ciuman pertama Michiru. "Ano..." Rukia yang tiba-tiba bersuara membuat Chizuru dan Inoue yang berjalan di sebelah Rukia menoleh.

"Ada apa, Kuchiki-san?" Tanya Inoue.

"Kenapa kita harus meributkan masalah ini?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Rukia membuat Chizuru dan Inoue berjengit. Untung saja Michiru, Ryou, Tatsuki, dan Mahana erjalan agak jauh, jadi tidak mendengar kalimat kontroversial yang meluncur selanjutnya."Maksudku, ini toh hanya sebuah ciuman? Mau yang pertama ataupun kesepuluh, bukannya akan sama saja?"

Alis Chizuru dan Inoue semakin terangkat mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Hanya sebuah ciuman katanya? Hanya?

"Kuchiki-san, tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa ciuman pertama itu sangat istimewa?" Tanya Inoue hati-hati, yang dijawab Rukia dengan mengangkat bahu dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Ciuman pertama itu harus dilakukan dengan seseorang yang sangat spesial!" Inoue memegang kedua pipinya dengan mata berbinar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dengan orang yang tidak spesial?" Tanya Rukia ingin tahu.

"Kau akan jadi seperti Michiru!" Bisik Chizuru serius, "Hidupmu akan hancur! Selamanya kau akan dihantui oleh penyesalan dan kesedihan berkepanjangan!"

Rukia bergidik, "Separah itu kah?"

"Tentu!" Sahut Chizuru yakin. "Lihatlah Michiru! Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan punya keberanian untuk menatap orang yang merampas ciuman pertamanya."

Rukia hanya ber-ooh-ria saat melihat Michiru yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik bahu Ryou.

* * *

><p>Rukia mengerling Ichigo yang perlahan berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya, meraba-raba bibirnya yang semenit lalu dikecup Rukia. Yah, sebenarnya mereka memang tidak benar-benar berciuman. Rukia hanya mengecup singkat bibir Ichigo. Sialnya, kamera menangkap saat adegan itu tengah berlangsung selama beberpa detik. Dan lebih sial lagi, mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau telah menjadi penutupan yag manis di acara Don Kanonji Live Show.<p>

Dengan kepuasan yang meluap Rukia melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Ichigo "Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan berani padaku lagi, Ichigo." Ia tersenyum, puas karena berhasil membuat lawannya tutup mulut rapat-rapat dan takluk di hadapannya.

* * *

><p>Waktu merambat dengan cepat, tiba-tiba saja sudah lewat tengah malam. Ichigo berlarian memasuki rumahnya. "Aku pulang!" Ichigo bergegas masuk dan menutup pintu, kemudian mengibaskan tangannya yang basah. Di luar sana sedang gerimis, tadinya hujan turun lebat selama kurang lebih satu jam yang menyebabkan Ichigo dan seluruh kru tertahan di lokasi meskipun shooting telah selesai. Sementara Rukia menghilang, Ichigo mencarinya di setiap sudut lokasi shooting, tapi tidak menemukannya dimana pun. Selain ingin menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang gadis itu lakukan padanya, juga karena bagaimana pun Rukia itu perempuan dan ia tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan pulang malam-malam. Namun salah satu kru mengatakan bahwa Rukia sudah langsung pulang duluan begitu take untuk adegan penutup selesai diambil, dan kru itu lupa mengatakan kalau merekalah yang jadi penutup acara.<p>

"Ichigo my son!" Isshin menyambutnya dengan wajah kelewat gembira yang membuat kerutan d dahi Ichigo berlipat, ia sudah ambil ancang-ancang jika ayahnya itu akan menyerangnya. Nyatanya Isshin tidak mencoba melakukan penyiksaan seperti biasa, malah menepuk bahu Ichigo dengan senyum mesum mengembang. "Ternyata kau sudah dewasa, Ichigo! Aku bangga padamu!" Ichigo semakin heran ketika Isshin melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sudah, sudah! Tidak usah dijelaskan, ayah mengerti kok. Sekarang tidurlah sana, kau pasti lelah. Adik-adikmu juga sudah tidur, padahal mereka ingin menunggumu pulang tadi." Isshin menggiring Ichigo sampai ke tangga.

Merasa sudah begitu penat dan stres, Ichigo tidak membuang waktu untuk mencari penjelasan atas sikap aneh ayahnya. Segera saja ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat membuka pintu, di depan Ichigo terhampar pemandangan yang membuat dadanya seolah berhenti berdetak. Rukia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan lengan kanan bertumpu pada tepi jendela, menopang dagu memandang ke langit. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Ichigo.

Gadis yang ditanya menoleh dalam gerakan lambat, matanya sudah beradu dengan sepasang iris musim gugur, "Menunggu pelangi." Jawabnya singkat.

Ditatap oleh kristal amethyst itu membuat Ichigo mendadak gugup, kemudian cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Ia memang sering beradu pandang dengan gadis itu, dan memang ia yang lebih sering mengalah karena begitu melihat ke dalam mata violet Rukia, seringkali jantungnya jadi berdetak tidak teratur. Ditambah lagi kejadian yang dialami bibirnya barusan, membuatnya bertambah gugup berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Rukia.

Ichigo menarik kursi dan menghempaskan dirinya, "Mana mungkin ada pelangi malam-malam begini, baka!" Ujarnya masih memalingkan pipi merah jambunya dari Rukia. Sementara gadis itu sudah mampu menangkap kejanggalan dalam suara dan gerak-gerik Ichigo. Rukia terus saja menatap Ichigo yang menunduk memandang meja belajarnya, seolah-olah seekor Hollow bisa saja mendadak menyembul dari sana.

"Hei, Ichigo?" Rukia mencoba memancing pemuda di seberangnya.

"Hm?" Sahut Ichigo yang masih tidak berani menatap Rukia.

"Kau tidak suka pelangi?" Tanya gadis itu asal.

Ichigo mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu, sontak ia menoleh, tapi cepat-cepat membuang muka lagi, karena mendapati Rukia sedang menatapnya dengan intens. "Tidak juga... Memangnya kau suka?" Ichigo menjawab tak kalah asal, darahnya mengalir deras ke kepala, saking derasnya otaknya sampai tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir.

Rukia mengamati ekspresi Ichigo yang berusaha keras mengendalikan debaran jantungnya. Sayangnya, shinigami mungil itu gagal menerjemahkan ekspresi yang asing baginya itu. "Suka. Sayangnya di langit Soul Society sangat jarang muncul pelangi." Rukia tersenyum, merasa misinya sudah sukses besar. 'Benar kata Chizuru, Ichigo tidak akan berani macam-macam padaku lagi!' Ia bersorak dalam hati, seraya beringsut masuk ke dalam lemari, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih salah tingkah.

* * *

><p>Dua mahluk beda alam melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ichigo mencoba bersikap biasa, meski terlihat tidak sedang 'baik-baik saja'. Ada kantung hitam menggantung di matanya, menandakan bahwa remaja itu tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Perut yang tidak diisi juga memperkeruh penampilan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia terpaksa melewatkan sarapannya karena mendapat firasat buruk akan sikap sang ayah yang kelewat manis padanya. Seolah melengkapi seluruh penderitaan itu, di sampingnya berjalan seorang gadis mungil berwajah amat riang, yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan perasaan untuk tidak mencuri-curi pandang.<p>

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Ichigo heran adalah, bukan hanya dirinya, semua orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka tadi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mencuri pandang pada Rukia sambil tersenyum bersemu. "Hei Rukia, kenapa semua orang melihatmu begitu?"

"Baka!" Sembur Rukia, "Mereka melihatmu tahu! Apa resletingmu terbuka?" Seloroh gadis itu dengan santai.

Ichigo memerah, sontak menatap ke bawah, dan mendapati resletingnya tertutup rapi. "Bo-bodoh!" Geramnya. "Aku tidak seceroboh itu membiarkan diriku jadi tontonan!" dan teriakan mengerikan itu mampu membuat beberapa siswa yang tengah asik memandangi mereka kabur ketakutan.

"Sst...! Mereka melihatmu, Ichigo!" Bentak Rukia.

"Terserah!"

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, Karakura High School lebih ramai dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Para siswa sengaja datang lebih awal untuk bergosip dengan teman-teman mereka. Termasuk Mizuiro, Keigo, Ishida, dan Chad yang sedang duduk mengelilingi satu meja.<p>

"Ya ampun! Aku masih belum percaya!" Keigo memegang erat kedua sisi kepalanya sambil menggeleng keras.

"Mereka benar-benar manis." Mizuiro tersenyum penuh arti. "Sayangnya itu berarti aku tidka bisa mendekati Kuchiki lagi.

"Chad!" Keigo yang sedang menangis bombay tiba-tiba saja memeluk siswa kekar itu. "Kau kkan sahabat Ichigo, tolong jelaskan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka berdua!"

"Mereka? Siapa?" Chad menatap teman-temannya dengan bingung.

"Jadi dari tadi kau tidak tahu apa yang kami bicarakan?" Keigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chad yang menggeleng. "Kau tidak menonton televisi kemarin malam?"

Chad menggeleng lagi, "Aku tidak sengaja menghancurkan dapurku, jadi aku terpaksa menghabiskan waktu sampai malam untuk membereskannya." Jelas Chad. "Ada berita apa di televisi?"

"Bukan berita sebenarnya." Ishida membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Itu siaran langsung!" Sahut Mizuiro yang masih tersenyum.

Melihat Chad yang semakin bingung, Ishida melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dalam acara Don Kanonji kemarin, Kurosaki berciuman dengan Kuchiki."

"Hah?" Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Chad, wajahnya bertambah heran. "Kau yakin?"

"Iya!" Keigo mulai berteriak. "Kami semua melihatnya, itu Iichigo dan..."

"Melihat aku apa?" Sebuah suara menyela kata-kata Keigo, membuat mereka semua menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Ichigo dan Rukia menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Melihat apa?" Desak Ichigo saat melihat seluruh teman sekelasnya memandang dirinya dan Rukia sambil berbisik.

"Melihat semua yang kau lakukan kemarin!" Dengus Ishida. "Jangan pura-pura tidak bersalah!"

"Apa maksudmu, Ishida?" Ichigo tidak menyukai nada bicara yang seperti penuh kekesalah dan... kecemburuan?

"Jadi kalian benar-benar sudah jadian?" Mizuiro mencoba menenangkan dengan senyum malaikatnya. Tapi jangankan tenang, Ichigo malah semakin blingsatan mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Wajahnya memerah, bayangan kejadian kemarin tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Masa kami harus menjelaskannya padamu?" Bentak Ishida.

"Memangnya ada apa, Ichigo?" Rukia benar-benar merasa tidak bersalah.

"Benarkah kau berciuman dengan Kuchiki?" Tanya Chad pada Ichigo, langsung tepat sasaran.

"Ap-apa?" Ichigo tergagap, bingung dan malu bercambur jadi satu. Yang pertama kali muncul di benaknya adalah, "Bagaimana kalian tahu?" Ups, rupanya Ichigo salah memberi respon, kini teman-teman satu kelasnya memberinya tatapan –dasar-jeruk-mesum-.

* * *

><p>Buku-buku berjatuhan dari rak, menimbulkan suara gaduh dan debu-deu beterbangan di udara.<p>

"Jangan dibanting, Ichigo!" Suara galak Rukia berhasil mencegah Ichigo yang baru saja akan membuang buku yang dipegangnya ke lantai, "Kau bisa merusaknya!"

Ichigo mendecak kesal, tapi tetap menuruti kata-kata Rukia. "Iya... iya, cerewet." Sungutnya sambil mengumpulkan beberapa buku di pelukannya. Mereka kini sedang menjalani hukuman merapikan perpustakaan akibat kemunculan keduanya yang begitu fenomenal di acara Don Kanonji Live Show.

Sebenarnya mereka hendak di skors karena dianggap mencemarkan nama baik sekolah, tapi karena Sang Drama Queen mengeluarkan air mata buayanya, sehingga membuat para sensei jadi tidak tega dan akhirnya menurunkan level hukuman mereka. Ichigo bersyukur karena Rukia, mereka hanya mendapat hukuman ringan, tapi ia kesal juga. Rukia yang mendadak menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun pada para sensei membuat Ichigo lagi-lagi ditempatkan di posisi 'tersangka'. Lengkaplah sudah, satu sekolah kini mencapnya sebagai remaja mesum yang telah mencuri ciuman pertama seorang gadis polos bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Padahal?

"Ichigo!" Teriakan Rukia mengembalikan Ichigo ke dunia nyata.

"Apa?" Ichigo menghampiri Rukia dengan wajah kesal. Namun sepertinya Rukia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan bertambahnya kerutan di dahi Ichigo.

Gadis itu melangkah mendekat, meletakkan setumpuk buku di lengan Ichigo. "Ini. Aku sudah menyusunnya, taruh di atas ya!"

Ichigo lagi-lagi merasakan sentuhan lembut Rukia di kulitnya. Meskipun hanya sekejap, meskipun sekedar sentuhan yang tidak disegaja, tidak urung membuat jantungnya ketar-ketir juga. Ia bergerak cepat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu dari Rukia.

Sedangkan yang dihindari hanya heran. Sejak pagi –ralat, sejak kemarin malam- Ichigo jadi kelewat kalem padanya. Tidak membantah apa pun yang dikatakan Rukia, tidak mendebatnya seperti biasa. Bahkan Ichigo tidak mengejeknya! Padahal sebelumnya, rasanya Ichigo akan gatal-gatal kalau sehari saja tidak membuat pemilik mata violet itu naik darah.

'Ada apa dengannya? Apa efek ciuman pertama itu?' Pikirnya seraya tetap menetap punggung Ichigo yang kini sedang meletakkan buku-buku di rak tertinggi. 'Kalau iya, efeknya benar-benar hebat! Kalau saja jurus ini digunakan setiap shinigami, kita tidak perlu repot-repot bertarung dengan hollow!' Sepersekian detik berikutnya, alis Rukia terangkat karena membayangkan bagaimana seandainya ia mengecup seekor hollow super jelek. 'Euww...Lebih baik betarung saja.' Putusnya, 'Untung kepala jeruk itu tampan. Eh apa?' Rukia menepuk kepalanya pelan, kemudian menertawakan kebodohannya.

Ichigo menoleh saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara tawa di belakangnya, dan mendapati Rukia terpingkal-pingkal sendiri. Ichigo mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Sepi. Ini sudah mulai sore, murid-murid Karakura High School sudah pulang sedari tadi, ditambah lagi di luar sedang mendung, tidak akan ada seseorang yang kelewat iseng datang ke perpustakaan pada waktu seperti ini.

"Siapa yang kau tertawakan?" Rukia tidak mejawab, tetap terkikik kecil sembari menggeleng dan membuat gerakan tangan agar Ichigo kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Dasar aneh!" Sungut Ichigo.

"Apa?" Tanya Rukia dengan volume tinggi , rupanya ia mendengar kata-kata Ichigo yang mengatainya aneh.

"Kau aneh." Sahut Ichigo tanpa menoleh, "Tertawa sendirian begitu."

"Memagnya tidak boleh?" Cibir Rukia. "Aku hanya merasa ada yang lucu."

"Jangan-jangan kau menertawakanku ya?" Sambar Ichigo, ia melirik Rukia kesal. Bagaimana tidak, sudah terpaksa menanggung hukuman atas sesuatu yang bukan salahnya, mendapat image mesum dari setiap orang yang menatapnya. Semua itu karena Rukia. Dan kini saat dirinya menjalankan hukuman atas apa yang telah Rukia lakukan padanya, gadis itu malah menertawakannya? Ichigo merasa benar-benar tersindir.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Mata amber itu memandang sepasang amethyst dengan sinis. "Kau yang melakukannya padaku waktu itu, dan sekarang semua orang malah menyalahkan aku?" Semburnya.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

Empat siku-sikumuncul di dahi Ichigo, "Itu! Itu!" Teriaknya kesal. "Masa kau lupa? Yang kemarin malam itu!" Seluruh wajahnya kini terasa panas, tidak sanggup mengcapkan satu kata yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Oh, ciuman itu." Rukia memandangnya dengan tatapan polos. "Apa masalahnya? Toh itu cuma sebuah ciuman, aku malah heran kenapa kita harus dihukum karena itu?" Ucapnya datar sambil melipat lengan di depan dada.

"Apa?" Ichigo benar-benar terkejut mendengar kalimat yang meuncur dari bibir gadis itu. Ia hanya menganggap ciuman itu sebagai hal yang biasa? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Kau tahu?" Ichigo mencoba meluruskan, "Semua orang memandangku sebagai seorang yang mesum gara-gara apa yang kau lakukan itu!"

"Masa begitu saja diributkan?" Rukia semakin heran.

Ichigo makin terngaga. 'Apa dia menciumku hanya iseng saja?' Pikir Ichigo. 'Apa ciuman benar-benar hal yang biasa di dunia shinigami? Rukia memang jauh lebih tua, ia sudah 150 tahun... Apa dalam jangka waktu ratusan tahun itu ia sudah begitu sering berciuman dengan pria sampai-sampai menganggap ini bukan suatu masalah besar?' Bayangan Rukia yang berciuman dengan pria lain membuat Ichigo menggeram kesal. Ia memukul tumpukan buku di sebelahnya hingga roboh, kemudian cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan itu. Semakin lama melihat wajah Rukia, semakin intens bayangan itu muncul di kepala Ichigo.

Rukia yang begitu terkejut dengan perubahan mood Ichigo, spontan menghapiri buku-buku yang berhamburan dan memungutnya. Sementara Ichigo membanting pintu dengan keras ketika keluar dari perpustakaan itu. "Hei, Ichigo!" Teriakan Rukia tidak membuat Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. "Hei, kita masih harus menyusun satu baris lagi!" Ketika tidak mendengar jawaban dari teriakannya, Rukia hanya mengomel. "Dasar Ichigo bodoh! Ia kenapa sih? Bukannya ciuman itu hal biasa di dunia manusia?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah rumahnya saat keluar dari areal sekolahnya, ia terus berjalan untuk meredakan gejolak di hatinya saat ini. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah Rukia, dan pulang ke rumahnya hanya akan membuatnya terbayang lagi dengan gadis itu. Tapi bukannya jadi tenang, hatinya malah makin keruh oleh segala pikiran-pikiran buruk yang hinggap di kepala.<p>

Ketika merasa cukup lelah, Ichigo berhenti dan memandang sekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah jalan yang sepi, hanya ada beberapa kedai makan dan toko. Tiba-tiba saja suara gemuruh menggelegar, diikuti oleh hujan yang begitu deras mengguyur.

"Sial!" Keluh Ichigo sambil berlari ke sebuah halte tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Rintik hujan jatuh dalam butiran-butiran air yang besar, menimbulkan irama yang khas saat menyentuh atap, dedaunan, dan tanah. Ichigo hanya bisa mendesah memandang langit, "Sekarang aku malah terjebak disini." Ia membuka tasnya, tidak ada payung, berartiia meninggalkan payungnya di rumah. Matanya beralih pada jadwal bis yang tertempel di dinding halte, dan bis selanjutnya baru akan datang sejam lagi. "Sepertinya hujan identik dengan kesialan." Makinya pelan.

Alunan suara hujan membawa pikirannya pada seseorang, 'Rukia sendirian di sekokah ya?' Matanya menatap ke arah sekolahnya dengan pandangan khawatir, tapi kekhawatiran itu cepat-cepat ditepis oleh egonya. 'Untuk apa menghawatirkannya? Ia malah tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku sama sekali!' Kesal Ichigo. Ia sudah lelah membohongi hatinya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memiliki rasa apapun terhadap Rukia. Nyatanya usaha itu tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Ichigo tetap terjebak dalam perasaannya sendiri. Tidak punya cukup keberanian dan percaya diri untuk berterus terang, ditambah gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi untuk menunjukkan perasaannya. Ichigo jadi bimbang, ia tidak suka melihat Rukia dekat dengan laki-laki lain, tapi juga tidak mau menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terang-terangan.

Insiden ciuman kemarin membuat Ichigo yakin kalau ia memiliki harapan, kalau ia tidak hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Semalaman ia berpikir bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaannya, bagaimana agar Rukia mau menerima cintanya. Namun, melihat respon Rukia saat dirinya mengungkit tentang ciuman itu membuat Ichigo naik darah. Kata-katanya yang menganggap itu adalah hal biasa, ekspresinya yang datar seolah ciuman itu bukanlah hal besar, meruntuhkan harapan dan semangat yang susah payah dibangunnya.

"Apa cuma segini saja?" Ichigo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai mengacak-acak rambut oarnyenya yang memang sudah berantakan, kesal mengingat betapa menggebu semangatnya kemarin ingin segera menyatakan perasaan pada Rukia. Dan sekarang, ia bahkan mundur tanpa berusaha sedikit pun. Ichigo mulai marah pada dirinya sendiri. "Laki-laki tidak seharusnya mengasihani diri sediri!" Ujarnya entah megutip kalimat dari pujangga mana.

Ichigo tersadar dari pikirannya ketika hujan berhenti, menyisakan sepetak awan abu-abu dan... "Pelangi?" Mata ambernya menatap pelangi itu dengan takjub. Semburat itu begitu indah, membuat siapapun yang melihat jadi ingin mengejarnya. Lengkungan warna-warni itu terasa dekat, membuat Ichigo merasa yakin ia bisa meraihnya. Semangat dalam dirinya tumbuh lagi. Melihat pelangi membuatnya teringat pada Rukia. Gadis yang semalam menunggu pelangi di jendelanya, gadis yang bagaikan pelangi di hhidupnya yang abu-abu, gadis yang membuatnya berharap dan selalu berusaha menggapai, gadis yang memberinya kehidupan baru.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Ichigo, pelangi yang seolah melengkung di atas rumahnya seperti memanggil Ichigo. 'Apa dia masih di sekolah?' Batin Ichigo seraya berdiri dan menggendong tasnya, "Aku akan menjemputnya!"

* * *

><p>Selepas hujan, jalan-jalan di Karakura masih saja terlihat sepi, beberapa orang melintas dengan tergesa, takut hujan akan mengguyur mereka di perjalanan. Tidak terkecuali Ichigo. Tapi ia tergesa bukan karena takut kehujanan, melainkan gadis yang hendak dijemputnya sudah tidak ada lagi di sekolah. Ia merasa bersalah meninggalkan Rukia sendirian. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Pikiran itu terus membayangi Ichigo, membuat langkahnya semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia lupa kalau Rukia Kuchiki adalah seorang dewa kematian, bahkan kematianlah yang harus khawatir pada gadisnya kan?<p>

"Aku pulang!" Ichigo melepas sepatu asal-asalan, tapi ketika hendak naik ke kamarnya, Yuzu datang dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Onii-chan!" Teriaknya dengan mata berbinar, "Aku menemukannya!"

"Hah?" Ichigo bingung dengan kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di jalan saat mau mengantarkan payung untuk Onii-chan!" Yuzu melanjutkan ceritanya dengan menggebu, tanpa memberi ruang bagi Ichigo untuk menanyakan kebingungannya. "Ternyata lebih cantik dari yang kulihat di televisi kemarin!"

Kata 'cantik', 'televisi', dan 'kemarin' membuat Rukia muncul di benak Ichigo. "Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Ichigo memastikan, "Apa gadis yang itu...?" Ia bingung memilih kosakata untuk menjelaskan kejadian itu pada adiknya.

"Iya! Rukia-nee!" Seru Yuzu bersemangat.

"Apa? Darimana kau tahu namanya?" Kaget Ichigo, karena selama ini keluarganya tidak tahu bahwa ia 'menyimpan' seorang gadis di lemarinya.

"Aku kan berkenalan dengannya! Sekarang Rukia-nee juga masih di sini kok!"  
>"Di sini? Di kamarku, maksudmu?" Ichigo menunjuk kamarnya.<p>

"Ichi-nii mesum!" Karin tiba-tiba muncul dari arah ruang klinik ayahnya. "Mana mungkin di sana kan? Rukia-nee sedang bersama ayah." Karin menunjuk ke ruang perawatan.

Dahi Ichigo mengkerut karena kesal, bukan hanya teman-teman dan gurunya yang menganggapnya mesum, bahkan adiknya juga! Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Karin. Ketika hendak membuka pintu, Ichigo terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di jendela. Rukia duduk di tempat tidur, seragamnya kacau, dua kancing baju teratasnya terbuka, bahkan dasi pitanya tergeletak begitu saja di atas bantal. Sedangkan ayahnya duduk di belakang Rukia, pelan-pelan menarik kerah Rukia hingga perlahan bahunya yang putih terkespos. Ichigo merasa darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun, segera saja ia menyerbu masuk.

Isshin dan Rukia terkejut oleh suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka, dan menemukan Ichigo berdiri di sana dengan wajah merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baka oyaji?" Serunya kesal. "Dasar mesum!" Sebuah bantal melayang ke wajah Ichigo, membuatnya berhenti mengomel.

"Paman sedang mengobatiku, bodoh!" Rupanya Rukia yang melempar bantal ke arah Ichigo.

"Mengobati?" Ulang Ichigo. "Kau kenapa?"

"Gara-gara kau kabur, aku jadi harus membereskan semuanya sendiri!" Omel Rukia, "Mana yang harus disusun rak tertinggi pula!"

"Tanganmu tidak sampai ya?" Ichigo mendekat dengan seringai geli di wajahnya, terbayang bagaimana Rukia harus menjinjit-jinjit untuk menaruh buku di rak tertinggi. "Auw!" Ichigo merasa sesuatu menghantam tulang keringnya, ternyata itu kaki Rukia.

"Dan saat aku menyusunnya, buku-buku itu jatuh menimpaku!" Semburan Rukia memunculkan ekspresi bersalah di wajah Ichigo.

"Lihatlah, gara-gara kau Rukia-chan jadi begini!" Isshin menunjuk pundak Rukia yang membiru tertimpa buku-buku tebal. "Dasar anak bodoh!" Ujarnya sambil mengusap luka di pundak Rukia sambil meniup-niupnya.

Ichigo yang gerah melihat aksi ayahnya yang tersenyum mesum, merebut kapas beralkohol itu dari tangan Isshin, "Biar aku saja!" Serunya.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Isshin mengalah dan menyingkir dari tempat tidur, membiarkan Ichigo menggantikan posisinya.

"Sana bantu Yuzu siapkan makan malam!" Omel Ichigo ketika Isshin tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Iya, iya. Ayah akan siapkan makan malam untuk Rukia-chan-ku tersayang! Hohoho... Masaki, kita punya mantu!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia!" Kata Ichigo saat ayahnya telah hilang dari pandangan. Dengan telaten ia mebersihkan luka Rukia sambil sesekali meniupnya. Menciptakan semburat merah bukan cuma di pipi Ichigo, tapi juga Rukia.

Keheningan yang kaku menyelimuti mereka, membuat keduanya merasa tidak nyaman, sehingga sama-sama berpikir untuk mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Ada pelangi." Ujar keduanya bersamaan, memang dari tempat keduanya duduk, mereka bia melihat lengkungan pelagi di luar jendela.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, Ichigo!" Rukia tersenyum jahil, "aku melihatnya duluan."

"Terserahlah." Sungut Ichigo. "Yang penting kau melihatnya." Lanjut Ichigo pelan. "Kau kan sudah menunggunya dari kemarin."

"Eh?" Rukia agak terkejut, tidak meyangka Ichigo masih ingat kata-kata asalnya kemarin.

"Maaf." Lagi-lagi Ichigo membuat Rukia terkejut.

"Kalau maksudmu luka-luka ini, tidak usah memasang tampang bersalah begitu. Lukaku ya urusanku sendiri, tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi padaku." Hibur Rukia dengan mimik tidak peduli. Tapi rupanya Ichigo benar-benar serius, ia akan merasa sakit jika Rukia terluka, baik fisik maupun perasaannya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku.," kali ini Rukia terkejut bukan hanya karena kalimat yang diucapkan Ichigo, juga karena nada suaranya yang begitu berbeda dan sentuhan Ichigo di bahunya. Semua itu membuat Rukia meleleh. Gadis itu memang menyadari perasaan nyaman yang sering kali didapatnya ketika bersama Ichigo, tapi tidak menyangka perhatian pemuda ini bisa menimbulkan sensasi yang sangat berbeda.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Rukia. Agar aku bisa melindungimu." Rukia menahan nafas mendengar suara lirih Ichigo di tengkuknya, ia merasakan cengkraman di lengannya menguat. "Aishiteru, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo seraya mengecup puncak kepala Rukia.

Kini giliran Rukia yang gugup, pipinya bersemu. Untungnya, ia membelakangi Ichigo sehingga kepala oranye itu tidak melihat wajahnya. 'Sial! Kenapa jadi berdebar begini?' gadis violet itu hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sepertinya pelangi yang dulu terasa jauh itu, kini bisa diraih oleh Ichigo.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>Taraaaa...! *digebuk rame2* saya lagi kena WB nih *nangis seember*, tapi saya ingin tetap meramaikan Ichiruki Day, jadilah fic aneh ini.. hahaha –plak-<p>

Tema yang saya ambil adalah pelangi. Dalam kehidupan Ichigo dan Rukia, hujan erat banget kaitannya ama kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Dan bagi Ichigo, Rukia itu adalah seseorang yang mampu membuat hujan di hatinya berhenti. Itu membuat saya memposisikan Rukia seperti pelangi bagi Ichigo, selain pelangi juga sebagai lambang harapan baru yang muncul setelah berjuang melewati keterpurukan. ^^a

Untuk tema BVF Mei, kenapa saya memilih Ichigo dan Rukia, pada dasarnya karena mereka secara fisik berlawanan, tallXshort *dibankai*, mereka juga bisa dibilang liveXdeath, dan sering disebut blacksunXwhitemoon. Selain pair yang berlawanan, saya juga mencoba menjelaskan perbedaan versi 'kehancuran' akibat ciuman pertama itu, di sini Rukia menganggapnya (atas masukan Chizuru) hancur dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Sedangkan, Ichigo tentu saja hancur dalam konotasi yang positif. :)

Yah begitulah oneshot (yang kepanjangan?) ini, semoga berkenan, minna.. ^^


End file.
